The Mamoru Games
by xxHaruNatsuAkiFuyu
Summary: Endou Mamoru, captain of Inazuma Japan, beloved goal keeper and a complete soccer head. No wonder girls had taken a liking to him. Fuyuka, Touko, Aki and Natsumi find themselves in a contest, competing for his attention. Who will win Endou Mamoru's soccer loving heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The day started and ended like any other typical day for the Raimon team, a soccer match. Right after it was the Original Raimon VS the New Raimon, a friendly match between Teikoku ensured, this time, a real friendly one, not with Kageyama's interfernce. Despite their former coach not being there made it great, the lingering feeling of him not being their, the void was still not full. It didn't affect Teikoku greatly, although the hole was there in their genius strategist, Kidou Yuuto.

But hey, this isn't the tale of Kageyama and Teikoku. No, not at all. Let's put him aside and think of what else is going to happen. So the story. I'm your narrator, your commentator, not, not Kakuma-san, but I prefer to go bye the name of Keerthana. But hey, I'm in the shadows, so no one can see me as I eat my skittles evilly and type away on my laptop. Ushishishi...Okay, now, really, back to the story.

The match with Teikoku ended with a tie, the score being 1-1. The original Raimon VS Teikoku Gakuen. Kidou couldn't bring himself to play in the match, and it looked like Fudou was a good replacement for him as ace strategist as the team and Sakuma as the captain, although Sakuma had admited that the captain and strategist position rightfully belonged to him. Fudou had grudgingly agreed with that.

Amognst the crowd who were watching, along with Kidou, were Ichinose, who was being smothered by Rika, Fubuki, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Jin, Touko, Toramaru and the rest of the New Raimon , along with the managers. The odd one out there was Otonashi Haruna, as well as not have being able to graduate because she was a second year, as well as infamous truth; the only manager not to be infatuated with Raimon and Inazuma's captain: Endou Mamoru. Kino Aki, Raimon Natsumi and Kudou Fuyuka. Amongst the few female players, a certain someone named Zaizen Touko joined the club. The four girls would never admit it, but they all had a little something for Endou. The most outward with her feeling for Endou were Touko and Fuyuka, well, Touko admitting it by kissing on the cheek and her 'joke' for wanting to start a little family with Endou. Fuyuka and her 'date' could be counted as something.

After the end of the match, these for girls were the first to run up and congragulate him, Touko giving him a 'manly' slap on the back, Aki filling his water bottle, Natsumi encouraging him and speaking her words, Fuyuka sending him a warm smile.

"Jeez, guys, that match sure was a heck of a game! Let's hear it for Raimon!" And the usual 'YEAH!' sounded through the team, with the exception of Gouenji and Kidou. Both were pumped up, but weren't ones to do much, just smile and nod. Which was another attribute that brought girls kneeling around them. Half of Teikoku was already behing Kidou...poor him, he's going to have to got through torture after two months because he was going back to attend high school there. Domon and Ichinose were going back to the U.S, Fubuki, Rika, Tachimukai, Kogure and Tsunami back to Hokkaido, Osaka, Fukuoka, the Monastery and Okinawa respectively.

Natsumi and Touko were going to attend a rich and posh girls only boarding school in Tokyo (neither were that pleased to be with each other, although they didn't admit it, and Touko thought girls boarding meant no soccer with boys). Most of the original Raimon were going to stay behind, because there were many first and second years. Someoka, Kazemaru, Gouenji and Endou were going to attend the Raimon High, along with Aki and Fuyuka. That made those two happy.

"So, plans for the summer? It's going to be so boring without soccer!" Endou exclaimed, leaning back. Gouenji chuckled.

"You didn't hear the news, Endou?" But Endou wasn't the only one surprised. The rest of them looked at them, puzzled.

"Coach Hibiki and Kudou are opening this camp thing called Camp Inazuma. It lasts for about a month. Somewhere around that time there's also the Inazuam Reunion, where the players of Inazuma Japan, y'know, meet up." Ichinose and Domon sighed in unison.

"We've heard the news, but we'll be all the way in America," Domon sighed. Ichinose tried to look positive.

"Hey, Domon, we've got High School to look forward to. And chicks to hit on during prom" He smiled and they fist bumped. Rika was working herself into a frenzy.

"What! Darling, no you can't leave, come back! Take me to prom!" She exclaimed as Ichinose tarted to run away. The rest of the group laughed.

"Good thing Rika hates me," Gouenji told Kidou as their laughter died down.

"She does, why?"

"Apprently, she's the only 'Queen Ace Striker' around here or something. She tries hard."

"Well, she's the only one who can be a queen. A drama queen."

"Who said Gouenji doesn't look like a girl?" A familiar voice came behing them, and they turned to see Midorikawa Ryuuji, along with his best friend Kiyama Hiroto.

"I don't understand how you call me that when your the one with hair longer than some of our managers," Gouenji retorted, smirking. "You guys coming to camp?" He added as Mirdorikawa fell down, anime style. Hiroto grinned and put his thumbs up.

"You betcha! Hey, where's Endou?" Hiroto asked. Mr Soccer Freak seemed to have disappeared from the discussion altogther.

"Yeah, I just saw him sprinting away to go call his Mom or something. Too bad he doesn't know that the parents have been informed," Sakuma's voice floated in. He and Fudou were making their way to the big group.

"You guys are coming to?" Kidou asked. They nodded..

"And I'll whoop all your pathetic asses along the way," Fudou said, grinning and turning away. Kidou and Sakuma growled.

"Bring it on, Fudou Akio!" They challenged. Toramaru and Tachimukai, the timid ones, looked like they were going to faint from shock.

"Yo dudes! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Only one person could be that enthusiatic about everything, and that was Tsunami Josuke. Fudou sweatdropped in annoyance.

"Oh great, starfish brain is coming?' He asked irritated as Tsunami proceeded to tell Kazemaru an 'interesting tale'. Looks like Kazemaru was freaking the hell out. Meanwhile, Kogure was done pranking Fubuki (which was putting Someoka's shoes down his shirt), who was scratching his head confused and blinking innocently. And that was another guy off Kogure's 'prank list'.

But this story isn't about the guys. Let them deal with their guy stuff. Lets drift of to another end, where the girls are sitting, chatting away and gossiping. One Touko Zaizen would usually be with the guys, but that was partially because of Endou Mamoru. But that didn't stop her from craning her neck and trying to find Endou? Nope. Natsumi was also doing the same thing, but more secretively. Fuyuka and Aki didn't have much to worry about, but Fuyuka felt calmer around Mamoru-kun's presence.

"So guys, sleepover at Aki's today! There's so much we can do! We've got nails and hair and..." Rika began to go on and on. Haruna laughed, contributing as well. The Endou lovers smiled and nodded.

_This may be the last time I get to bond with all of them, _Aki thought.

_It's nice to be a girl for once- _Touko

_Finally, no boys and soccer to interrupt us- _Natsumi

_This will be fun! Otou-san will be proud of me- _Fuyuka.

"But, Aki, no offence here, but isn't your room, a little too, um, small, to fit us all?" Natsumi asked, a little worried. Looks like our little princess didn't like sleeping on the floor. Aki chuckled and waved if off.

"Don't worry, we're all going to Camp Inazuma, right? The girls have all got their own cabin. Touko, Rika, if you don't mind, you guys are going to become managers for some time? You'll be subs for the time being," Aki said nervously. Rika jumped up in the air.

"Yay, I'm going to be a manager! This is so cool! We should design our own uniforms!" Touko was grumbling to herself. Fuyuka smiled.

"Cheer up, Touko-chan, it won't be that bad. Besides, we can all play soccer together too. Mamoru-kun and I sometimes practice together." Touko's ears perked when she heard Endou's name, followed by a pang of jealousy. _She _was Endou's soccer girl, _she _should be the one to practice with him. Touko shook those thoughts out of her head. Fuyuka was her friend. Haruna giggled and winked and put a finger near her lips.

"Don't tell onii-chan, okay girls?" She smiled knowingly. The others sweatdropped. An angry Kidou, especially while looking for his sister, was not pretty at all...

* * *

><p><strong>I have put this story back up, and will continue to update. Enjoy!<strong>

**~Keerthana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After the little rendez-vous with the gang that were coming to Camp Inazuma, the girls went off their own seperate path.

"So were definitely going to need a lot of food!" Touko exclaimed happily. Aki giggled nervously.

"Oh Touko-chan, you and your food!"

"But hey, that sound like a great idea!" Haruna sided with Touko. "And plus, as their managers, we can get food for the boys too!"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Rika agreed. Looks like she was all cheerful once again, as long as no one mentioned Ichinose. Natsumi was chewing the end of her pencil, looking at the list of people coming.

"So it's the six of us, plus these boys," Natsumi murmured to herself.

_List:_

_1. Endou Mamoru_

_2. Goeunji Shuuya_

_3. Kidou Yuuto_

_4. Fubuki Shirou_

_5. Someoka Ryuugo_

_6. Kazemaru Ichirouta_

_7. Kabeyama Heigorou_

_8. Sakuma Jirou_

_9. Fudou Akio_

_10. Utsunomiya Toramaru_

_11. Kiyama Hiroto_

_12. Midorikawa Ryuuji_

_13. Tachimukai Yuuki_

_14. Kurimastu Teppei_

_15. Tsunami Josuke_

_16. Kogure Yuuya_

So she was to divide the group into four people and assign one manager to each team. That shouldn't be that hard. Touko and Rika would be assisting one of the managers with this. Natsumi thought of a plan. She wasn't going to be around Endou-kun anymore, why not...and if she had to have an assistant, let it be Rika, why have Touko around her all the time, well, they were going to be in the same boarding school anyways... that was the only reason she wanted Rika around, right?

"So after we buy all our nessescities, we're going to head straight to the cabin right?" Fuyuka doubled checked with them. Aki nodded her head curtly. Fuyuka then called her otou-san to confirm and tell him.

"Otou-san wants to make sure we'll be safe. Aki-chan, your father also helped organise the camp right? There will security right?" Fuyuka asked worridly.

"Yes, don't worry, there will be."

"Besides, I'm here, there's nothing to worry. I'm a bodyguard." Touko grinned haughtily and pretended to dust off her shoulder. Natsumi let out her smirk.

"But you do realise that you're also indirectly being guarded by those bodyguard buddies of yours?" Touko's eyes turned white and she paused, anime style. Then her cheeks becmae heated. She puffed them out.

"For your information, Richie Raimon-san, they are always training hard with me. You should have some bodyguards as well, _princess._" Touko retorted. Haruna let that slide, Touko was going into one of her tomboy and grouchy moods, Rika was too busy loading food into their basket while Fuyuka and Aki sweatdropped nervously. Natsumi kept her smirk.

"Well, _darling, _the last time I checked, you were richer than me," Natsumi shot back. Natsumi and Touko weren't the best of friends in their group. Both were rivals in many fields: soccer (apparently Natsumi could play), wealth, exam results, popularity and most important which neither admitted, Endou Mamoru's affections. But the girls had competition there; Fuyuka and Aki.

"Okay guys, knock it off, we're here to have a good time," Haruna intervened. Touko ignored her rival and smiled.

"Yeah, girls, we've got to have our day without the boys!" Touko grinned. Natsumi agreed.

"Yes, we shall," she nodded her head. But a little plan was forming inside Natsumi's head for the cabins. Endou Mamoru, did she want him that badly?

* * *

><p><em>-Time Skips after shopping-<em>

"Alright girls, we're here!" Aki announced cheerfully as they stepped out of the car. Whislt the other girls 'oohed' and 'aahed' and marveled at their cabin, Aki reassured her Dad that they would be safe.

"Wow, Aki, this place is great!" Rika commented. "And theirs even a swimming pool!" She added.

"C'mon, lets go change and have a swim!" Fuyuka burst down the path, catching up to a sprinting Rika. The rest of the girls joined in soon after. After exploring the house and doing their unpacking, the girls were out in their swimsuits. Rika showcased her not surprisingly hot pink bikini as jumped into the pool with a splash. Without Kidou around, Haruna could finally showcase what she wanted and had bought the loveliest shade of an orange sparkly bikini, strapless at the top.

Touko the tomboy refused her mother's gifts of buying her nice swimwear and instead went with a usual sporty attire, a plain light blue full piece swimsuit. Natsumi contradicted her in every way possible. She was the most fashionably dressed here, with her sequinced red bikini and short red-and pink wrap around skirt.

Fuyuka was like barney, but a prettier version, much prettier. She was wearing a green and purple frilled bikini, with a single line connecting the two pieces. And last but not the least, the senior manager of Raimon was also wearing a lime green one piece, but with a low back. All the girls except Natsumi were splashing about it the pool, who was reading a magazine, trying to enjoy a nice tan whilst the rest of them tried to get rid of the summer heat by splashing and swimming about in the cool water.

* * *

><p>After almost an hour of swimming and attempts of finally being able to push Natsumi into the pool (Touko's idea), the girls managed to enjoy and relax a little bit on their towels.<p>

"Isn't this nice?" Fuyuka sighed happily. "Nice weather, nice house."

"Sure is," Touko agreed. "I just wish the boys' were here though."

"Yeah! Then we'd have a lot of fun!" Rika exclaimed. She was starting to snigger and grin evilly.

"Although I know that we all have an eye out for a certain someone," Rika waggled her eyebrows. Fuyuka looked confused.

"Ichinose-kun? No, I believe that's only you. I didn't even know him that well." Rika sighed and Haruna giggled.

"Honey, I wasn't talking about whom I have my eye on," Rika started.

"But she means whom you do." Haruna finished. Fuyuka's face reddedned from embarrassment.

"I-I do?" Fuyuka stuttered. She was completely oblivious, although there was certain boy in her heart, but he was a childhood friend...

"Fuyuka, dear. It's pretty simple and obvious: Mamoru-kun." Rika stated, holding up two of her fingers. Aki, Touko and Natsumi's faces were all starting to heat up.

"Mamoru-kun?" Fuyuka asked, pointing a finger at her chest. "Oh, just because of that pretend date that-"

"Pretend date?" Natsumi choked. The other girls turned to stare at her and her blush quickly deepend. "I mean, Endou-kun on a date, I can't imagine it." Rika turned her attention to Natsumi.

"Anyhow, dearie, yes, our little Fuyuppe and Mamoru-kun went on a date, organised by the great _moi_!" Rika grinned and made a kissy face.

"Rika, _darling_, would you like to state the point you're trying to make here?" Natsumi asked, clearly annoyed. Rika's evil grin just grew wider and a dark aura was surrounding her, kind of like Midorikawa's.

"Honey, there's only one emotion that's on your face."

"Which is?" Aki asked, her voice anxious. Surely Rika wouldn't pin point down on her, Fuyuka was just naive and Rika liked to get on Natsumi's nerves.

"Which is, Aki, jealousy, of course! Our chairman's daughter has a little crush on the captain! Why else did she do all of this stuff? Graduation match, Endou Daisuke, not disbanding the soccer club. Honey, its all too clear! You two have a crush on Endou Mamoru!" Rika squealed out loud. Out of all the girls here, she was definitely the most extroverted here.

Fuyuka's mouth was gaping like a fish.

"Me-crush-Mamrou-kun?" Was all she was able to splutter. Fuyuka' face was turning into a lovely shade of baby pink. Natsumi looked flustered, but played it off cool.

"Rika, what the hell are you talking about? I did all of that to help Endou-kun because it's all he's been doing, and the disbandment? He just proved himself, that's all. Raimon was capable." Natsumi seethed. Touko jumped up to defend Natsumi, but at the back of her head, she was sure this wasn't the real reason that she did. Was it because of Endou?

"Okay Rika, you need to lay off now. Not everyone is love obssessed like you are. Besides, Endou? That guy isn't in love with anyone but soccer."

"Oh, Touko-chan, impatient are we? I was just coming to you. Darling, don't deny it; we all know that you are crushing hard on Endou Mamoru. You are another victim of his so called charms present." Touko snorted.

"Bull. That's absolute bull. What makes you think I like _Endou_?" Touko asked, irritated with her friend, but she hadn't meant Endou's name to sound so...emphasized.

"Um, I'm sorry to interfere with this, but Touko-chan, that kiss with Endou after the dark emporers match..." Haruna piped up. She had been quiet for some time, which was really unlikely, although her last name meant calm. She was rather uncertain and nervous, which made her go into babble mode.

"Uh, I mean, that kiss, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, but you and Endou-san do seem close, especially while playing soccer, and the kiss was really noticed, I mean the way that Natsumi and Aki..."

"Haru-chan? Calm down, your babbling!" Aki exclaimed, her cheeks flustering, and she and Fuyuka sweatdropped nervously while trying to calm down Haruna, although Fuyuka wasn't doing much. Her mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that she had a possible crush on Mamoru-kun...was that why she blushed so often around him?

"Ah, yes, Haruna, you're absolutely right! I was just going to point that, hmm Touko? Don't think that none of us saw that little peck there," Rika smiled, her lips going wide. Yep, she was definitely mad without Ichinose. Touko had turned a tomato shade of red and was grumbling.

"It was just a sister friendly kiss! It totally meant nothing! Endou and I are soccer buddies!" Touko protested, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. Natsumi was burning invisble holes through the back of Touko's head, her eyes covered by her sunglasses. Fuyuka gave a small, cute cough and Aki cleared her throat a little.

"Okay, girls, we're supossed to be talking about boys, not fighting over them!" Aki tried to calm the angry, anxious and nervous girls down. Rika haughtily closed her eyes and smirked.

"Aki-chan, don't think I haven't forgotten about you. You know that Domon likes you a lot, he's pretty popular, but yet you still decide to go after Endou! Yes girls, I believe that Aki is the fourth victim here!" Aki's face could now be compared to a strawberry.

"H-How do you say so? Endou-kun and I are also just soccer buddies. We made the soccer club together!" Rika waggled her index finger, saying no, no.

"Hun, please, all of you girls, get a reality check! It's pretty obvious that all of you like Endou! I mean, Aki, you make special rice balls for him, and Touko, that kiss, and what about starting a little family with Endou, hmm? Fuyuka, you're always blushing around him and Natsumi, please honey, you like helping him?" Natsumi, Aki and Touko were denying it, but Fuyuka came out true with her feelings.

"Hey, she's just trying to mess with us, kay?" Touko said, coming to a mutual agreement.

"And besides, why haven't you poked Haruna with this crushing on Endou nonsense?" Natsumi added.

"Because Haruna doesn't like Endou, at least I think she doesn't," Rika waved that off

"I don't.' Haruna cleared up, and her face showed the truth. Besides, with Kidou around...Rika about to say that, but Fuyuka beat it to her.

"I think Rika-san is right, I think I do have a crush on Mamoru-kun." She admitted. Haruna squealed.

"Aww, that's great, and also, you and Endou-san went on a date right?" She added. Touko cleared her throat.

"Um, Haruna, I think you're forgetting the fact that Rika organized the date?" Touko countered. "_I _was there."

"But Mamoru-kun really did take me to other places, like the Inazuma tower! And you were spying on my date too, Touko-chan!" Rika sniggered.

"Ooh, Touko, are you jealous?" Rika queried nosily. Things were getting interesting.

"No I'm- oh you know what, forget it, fine, I do like Endou, okay! But if you think I'm jealous, you're totally wrong!" Touko vented it out. Rika's beam widened.

"Yes! I knew it Touko! But hun, why are you so mad at me?" Rika was starting to chuckle a little bit like Kogure now, after he'd finished a prank. Touko turned to Fuyuka.

"I could easily get Endou, better than you ever can, Fuyuka! And forget it, I'm Endou's soccer girl!" Touko told the purple haired girl a little snobbily. Fuyuka was about to scramble back.

"But he calls me Fuyuppe..." Fuyuka trailed off, a little upset. She'd never fought with her friends before. Natsumi intervened.

"Okay, Touko stop being a brat about it! Endou-kun isn't yours, he isn't a possession!" Natsumi exclaimed, a little frantically.

"What's this all about, Raimon-san! Did I ever say that? What, Endou belongs to you, ne?" Touko retorted. She was seriosuly beoming annoyed with her friends. Nastumi smiled in a mean girl way.

"Well, he might as well be! What have you ever done for him, Zaizen-san? I've done stuff that mattered to him, like helping out in the soccer matches, encouraging him and most of all, something that matters to him the most, his grandfather!" Natsumi told that to Touko's face. They had officially crossed their arms and started to create a huge fight, with Fuyuka glaring at them a little. Aki had to attend a phone call from Hibiki-kantoku. Haruna and Rika were watching from the sidelines. Haruna was sweatdropping and smiling nervously and she thought things were going a little bit out of hand, so she made an attempt to stop them, but Rika held her back.

"Why?" She asked the older girl. Rika grinned evilly.

"Let's see how long this can go for." So they watched. Aki had come back while while Natsumi and Touko were arguing, full fledged. Fuyuka had also joined in.

"At least I can understand what's written in the notebooks," Fuyuka had gained a sudden burst of confidence, telling them in a louder tone than her usual voice.

"Er, that was Hibiki-kantoku, and he wanted the cabins and their managers," Aki came intot the middle of their conversation. Unknown to the three figthting girls, she had been listening to bits of their conversation. She, like Fuyuka, didn't want to fight, but now, she felt a small burning desire for Endou like the other girls. Natsumi had stubbornly managed to confess that she too liked Endou. Aki sighed, she never had the chance with Endou. Natsumi was always heads up, that's why she liked Otonashi better. And now, there were Touko and Fuyuka, but Aki was on good terms with them, more especially Touko.

"Achem, actually I think I have them. Er, Natsumi, your team seems to be a little, er..." she trailed off as Natsumi raised an eyebrow at her. Touko grabbed the list from her.

_Team A: Aki's Team_

_Gouenji Shuuya_

_Kiyama Hiroto_

_Kidou Yuuto_

_Kogure Yuuya_

_Team B: Nastumi's and Rika's team_

_Endou Mamoru_

_Midorikawa Ryuuji_

_Utsunomiya Toramaru_

_Kabeyama Heigorou_

_Team C: Haruna's and Touko's Team_

_Fudou Akio_

_Sakuma Jirou_

_Fubuki Shirou_

_Kurimatsu Teppei_

_Team D: Fuyuka's Team_

_Tsunami Josuke _

_Tachimukai Yuuki_

_Kazemaru Ichirouta_

_Someoka Ryuugo_

Touko stared at the list open mouthed and the other girls peered over too.

"You little cheat! You pair yourself up with Endou! And add Rika because she...oh never mind! And you know I hate Fudou!" She said shrilly.

"Oh yes, that's true Touko-chan, because he wouldn't let you go with Endou-kun and Kidou-san to see Genda and Sakuma before the Shin Teikoku match!" Aki smiled at her, but Touko was giving her the depressed anime face.

"I mean, I would of been allowed to go because, uh..." Aki started, but now both Touko and Natsumi were starting to glare full fledged at her. Aki gulped. Fuyuka was giving her a glare and...symapthy? Luckily, or maybe unfortuantely, Rika came to Aki's rescue.

"So Aki, just admit it! You like _Endou-kun _too!" Rika squealed. Haruna nodded, Fuyuka was trembling and Natsumi and Touko were pointedly glaring at her. Aki felt uncomfortable and nervous but she just decided to go with it.

"Ok, yes, I do like Endou-kun, but what's the big deal! We've been friends for a long time!" Aki cried, exasperated.

"So have I!" Fuyuka whined. Haruna was a loud mouth, but this was too much commotion. She decided to go against Rika's order's and stop this soap opera.

"Okay, that's enough! We know that you four like Endou, so lets do something about it!' Now it was Haruna's turn to grin mischevously. Even Rika looked at her questionigly.

"See, lets do this. You know the Inazuma Reunion right?" When they nodded, Haruna continued.

"Well, lets do this. Whoever can get Endou to confess that he likes her and _he _kisses her, on the lips, will be declared the winner, and this is before the reunion. But if none of you can, then whoever gets asked out by Endou or gets to dance with him, is the winner. Sound fair?" The girls looked at one another and nodded. Rika grinned.

"Oh my! Haruna that sounds like a great plan! And as for the manager's of Endou's team, I think it should be me and Haruna, that's fair too, right?" Fuyuka and Aki nodded, with a small smile, whilst Natsumi grumbled.

"Fine," she muttered, her face going cold as she saw her team. _May the odds be ever in her favour..._

"I'm not going to be in the same team as Raimon!" Touko protested.

"Fine, be on Aki's." It was Aki's face which turned cold now, but she called up Hibiki and told him.

"So girls," Touko said, leaning on her towel and extending her hand out to her rivals. "Game on." The other three smiled confidently and put their hand in the bet. Haruna and Rika glanced at each other and smiled. Just as Fuyuka was going to change the subject, they heard a loud crash outisde the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger...somewhat. I wonder what could've happened. Well, Sayonara!<strong>

**~Keerthana**


End file.
